Daemon
History The Daemon are an ancient sophisticated race, the first to be created by the creator of the universe, Divinnus. They were the original rulers of the planet of Serathoul, having reigned long before it was given that name. After centuries of prosperous progression and development, the Daemon were faced with their creator, who had been in slumber, for the first time since their conception. Not willing to accept that they were not the supreme sentient beings of the universe, they went to war with Divinnus. The creator god did not comprehend their emotions of fear and hatred, for emotion itself was a creation of the Daemon, and he adapted to combat quickly in order to defend himself from the attack. Divinnus did not tire, and the fighting raged on for years with the creator being oblivious to the damage his reactions were causing to the landscape. After decades of constant war, the home of the Daemon had become a fiery wasteland of ash and magma. Finally, Divinnus became aware of how he was destroying so many of his creations, and in an attempt to preserve them, while still sealing them off and starting on an unmarred landscape, he buried the Daemon cities in miles of stone and earth, finishing off the refreshed biosphere with a layer of new life. However, Divinnus made sure not to create another race as intelligent as the Daemon, consiously trying to correct what he saw as a past mistake. Divinnus then left the world to rest once more. As he slept, the Daemon were hard at work trying to follow him to the surface. They further advanced their technology, in both weaponry and mining, so that they could bring the war back to Divinnus, the Treacherous One. They dug upward from their burning homeland, making their way slowly up to the surface, and establishing various forts along the way so that they could colonize the new land. Although, their main focus was progression, and not much effort was put into the colonization, so new cities did not grow. After years, the Daemon race, led by eight lords, finally reached the outer realm of the planet. Seeing all of the foreign life, the Daemon approached the land tentatively, but mere hours after breaking the soil, Divinnus returned, unwitting of the advances his creations had made. Seeing him, the Daemon did not hesitate to unleash their new weapons upon their creator. Having meditated in his rest on the concept of emotion, Divinnus at last understood the Daemons' hatred, and he felt crushed that his own hand crafted lifeforms could rebel in such a way. As their immensely powerful new weapons wore away at his corporeal form, Divinnus unleashed an earth shattering wave of grief that erased the Daemon from existence. Only the eight Daemon lords had survived, due to incredibly potent armor created to the same calibur as their weapons. When he had finished his outburst, Divinnus decided to die, and so he did, leaving the seat of divine power to the only sentient beings in the universe: the Daemon lords. These eight lords used their newfound abilities to create new races to replace their fallen brethren, one race for each lord, and they divided the land into eight domains for their races. After guiding their creations to civilization, they appeared before them, and unlike they had done to Divinnus, were praised as gods, due to a deliberate construct in the races' genetics that would ensure this occurence. Years passed as the races lived in harmony wih the lords, who had taken to being called the Eight Divines, until the eight races of the newly name Serathoul started to become increasingly arrogant, to a point that the Divines had not predicted. As the races plummeted into war, the Divines felt that they could not repeat the genocidal actions of Divinnus, and chose to simply withdraw instead, to a new isolated plane for rest. Appearance The Daemon look somewhat similar to the four elven races, but typically have extremely pale skin, almost the shade of marble, as well as dark teal to navy hair, prominent fangs, and piercing eyes that are typically the color of diamonds. They stand around seven feet tall, having lithe, lean figures and exuding elegance and grace. As their technology advanced, it became rather common to see genetically engineered wings on the Daemon, coming to the point where the false genetic code became mixed into the race's DNA, spreading into a natural trait. Eventually, a lack of wings represented lower social standings. Over the years of solitude following the war with Divinnus, the Daemons' skin adapted to their new environment, becoming resistant to most sources of heat, a trait that was eventually given to the Vvarden.